1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a power on and off testing device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Testing power supplies of computers is an important step in producing computers. A common method for testing the power supply is to manually press the button of the power supply, which is inefficient.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.